


Cinza

by julietstrange



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-27
Updated: 2017-05-27
Packaged: 2018-11-05 16:23:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11017101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/julietstrange/pseuds/julietstrange
Summary: "Corria o mais que podia."





	Cinza

Corria o mais que podia. Quase não sentia o impacto de seus pés no chão. o corredor cinza lhe mostrava a direção.

Corria tanto, tanto, e tanto, que chegou numa sala. Igualmente cinza. Ao fundo, uma garota ajoelhada. Ela também era cinza. E chorava. pegou em suas mão delicadamente e a segurou num abraço breve. Pegou-a pelo pulso e a tirou de lá.

Corria até não saber mais se estava correndo ou voando. Sentia o coração socar-lhe o peito, querendo sair. Outra sala cinza e outra garota cinza. Era menor que a anterior e não chorava. Ficava olhando o nada cinza com seus olhos cinzas, cheio de tristeza cinza. Pegou-a pela mão, deu-lhe um beijo no rosto. tirou-a dali.

Corria feito o vento. Não tinha nada da cabeça. Achou outra sala e entrou. Encontrou mais uma garota. Abraçava as pernas e escondia o rosto entre os cabelos cinzas. pegou o rosto da garota entre as mãos e percebeu ser ela própria. Seu mundo caiu, quebrou e desmoronou. Sentou-se perto de si e tentou levar seu outro eu para fora. Percebeu que precisaria de muito esforço para salvar-se.

"Você precisa amar seu corpo, mesmo que não goste dele. É o único que você tem.   
Vamos fazer uma promessa? Eu amo o seu corpo e você ama o meu."


End file.
